


First to Last

by SecondSilk



Category: West Wing
Genre: Community: 17people, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that they expected to be the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First to Last

The first time Sam saw Josh he was arguing with Allison Kelly, Josh, that was. Kelly was a bitch when she argued, she jabbed her finger in Josh's chest. Josh didn't step back, he curved himself over her hand. She had to take a step back then, to avoid bumping heads with him.

She grinned at him, though, and Sam grinned at the exchange. Michael Sanders nudged Sam in the ribs gently and nodded at the couple.

"We think they might get married," he said.

Sam grunted in response.

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

Sam wasn't nearly as interested in meeting them, now, but he followed Michael across the room.

Josh grinned manically as Allison took a step back. He liked that he still had the power to unsettle her. She waved him away as Sanders approached. Josh nodded politely to her and turned to Sanders and the man beside him.

"Josh, this is Sam, he's a friend of Chris's."

"Josh Lyman," Josh said, offering his hand.

"Sam Seaborne," he returned.

Josh grinned, a fellow politics follower, and cute.

Sanders was, naturally, called away. Sam asked what he had been arguing with Allison about. Josh laughed. He laughed harder at the grin on Sam's face. A cute guy who seemed to like him, this party was looking better.

The last time Sam saw Josh he was curled around his pillow, Sam's, that was. Sam had a breakfast meeting, or he would have stayed. He felt tingling as he imagined spending the day wrapped against Josh's long body the way the pillow was.

He sighed and closed the door gently. He left the coffee out on the bench with a mug and a note explaining why he had to leave.

Nicolas noticed that Sam seemed inordinately relaxed for someone who had flown across the country for a meeting like they one they had to have. Sam tried to brush it off as a good night's sleep.

"Well, if you're not meeting her again, we can spend the night drinking to our success."

Sam thought that alcohol would probably be a good idea.


End file.
